A Certain Shade of Red
by IdRatherBeMe13
Summary: One morning, a little disagreement is had over what shade of red her hair really is. Read to find out more!


All was peaceful in the Fernandes household. The sun was just peaking over the valley side and a wonderful golden light was beginning to shine upon a lavender house on the hillside of Magnolia. This certain light, as annoyingly beautiful as it was, filtered straight through the slightly open blinds and shined directly at the now stirring Jellal Fernandes.

As he awoke, Jellal started to take in his surroundings for spite of an old habit. Years of travelling with Crime Sorciere before they based in Magnolia had made Jellal accustomed to either waking up in a tree, on the ground, and once in a lake. However, the woman next to him was the real reason he still woke with a shock of realization everyday. Even after four years of marriage, waking up next to his beautiful, scarlet-haired wife still brought a wave a gratefulness and regret for pushing her away that day on the beach, to which she would scold him for living in the past.

Erza began to stir in her sleep and turned to face him. "Morning", she said with a sweet smile.

"Good morning love, how did you sleep?" Jellal replied with a smirk and a light kiss on her forehead. Erza immediately blushed and buried her face in her pillow. No matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to hold a straight face in her husband's presence.

The sound of screaming door hinges echoed in the silent room as small thuds of footsteps advanced towards their bed. "Shush!" hushed Erza. "Maybe Simon will go away and we can sleep in a little longer" Erza continued with a plead.

Immediately a light bulb went off in his head and Jellal began his plan. "Now where's the fun in that love?"

Jellal sat up and heaved their three year old son Simon on to their bed and placed him between Erza and himself. He then lied back down and promptly closed his eyes and pretended to go to sleep. Erza followed him, ignorant to his true intentions.

"Daaaad! I want to play! I don't want to go back to sleep!" Simon whined as he saw his mother begin to drift off as well.

Jellal saw this as ample opportunity to finish his morning comedy routine and he said "Well, if you insist. You can play with mom, but not me. Your mom and I made a deal already."

Upon hearing this Erza's eyes shot open and she sat up to look down at her two blue-haired idiots who managed to get into some scheme every time she left them alone for one minute! " What do you mean, dear? I thought that deal ended" Erza knew he was playing a game with her, and she was going to win!

"You don't remember the deal we made?" Jellal asked her while cockoing his head to one side and giving her a smirk. "It's the deal we made that day when Simon woke up at four in the morning. We agreed that until your hair was a red shade of Sunrise-Scarlet that you would be the one to go get him if he woke up. Then I take the morning and the brunch time shift while you sleep in"

Erza's eyes widened with realization as she recalled the conversation she had had with him that day. "Damn",she hissed under her breath, "Alright I'll play with you Simon"

"Yay! I want to play War!" Simon exclaimed with glee and joy upon his face.

Jellal's eye brows instantly rose, "War?" he asked in a suggestive tone.

"Yah, Dad! It's when Mommy yells out a person's name and then I get to tackle them! She came up with it when I was playing with Silver once."

'Of course', he thought, 'Leave it up to Erza to create such a game.'

"Jellal" Erza called in a sing-song voice. Simon instantly leaped at his father and began to tickle his father's ears, a sensitive spot he had learned from watching his mother always carass him there.

"Ahhhhhh" Jellal exclaimed in an over-the-top show. "How? How could I have been bested?" Jellal rebounded and grabbed his son and lifted him up and over his head in an airplane motion and finally set him down when his son stopped convulsing with laughter.

"Did I win mommy?" Simon asked in an out-of-breath tone.

"You certainly did." She replied.

And with that,Simon fell back and landed on the soft mattress in between his two parents, immediately asleep with no hope of awaking for another two hours. Jellal looked at his son in disbelief. Five years ago he would never have believed this was possible but now he could she clearly. Erza reclined back down and began to doze off, so Jellal followed soon after and all was peaceful in the Fernandes household once again.

Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review! I recently redid my account so this a repost of an old story!


End file.
